


Not Hyped

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [39]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Body Image, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Female Friendship, Foreshadowing, Forgiveness, Gen, Humor, Identity Issues, Jealousy, Kwami Swap, Lazy Mornings, No Romance, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Plagg Being Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg Loves Cheese (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabrina Raincomprix Needs Love, Secret Identity, Sleepiness, Slice of Life, Teenagers, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: When her friends want to spend time with her, Marinette trudged out of the house with a grumpy Plagg to head to the venue.. Realizing she might have placed her secret Identity at risk when it's an audition for Clara Nightingale's song(s) dedicated to Lady Noire and Misterbug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Tikki, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Chloé Bourgeois, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Plagg
Series: Mari-nyan [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Not Hyped

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg and Marinette being lazy potatoes but are interrupted by life.

"Does she ever stop dancing?" Plagg broke a piece of his cheese to throw into his mouth, sitting on his chosen's shoulder as they both watched the news online. The duo could go to the living room and watch TV, but both kwami and teenager are feeling extra lazy and unmotivated to leave the area. It's a weekend, particularly a Sunday.

"I don't know... But her songs are catchy." Marinette hugged her ladybug pillow, watching the song PV she got addicted to recently. _Binge hearing it after meeting a love rival, Marinette had an urge to listen to the whole playlist. ~~Plagg mourned the day she mixed Jagged and Clara's music in one playlist, finding it a terrible mismatch.~~_

"Urgghh! I regret giving you advice." Plagg huffed, annoyed she really did take his advice and eventually grew to like some stuff Marinette's classmates like. "Be different. Stop getting into trends. This is boringgg~"

"Thanks. Plagg. I knew I could count on you." Marinette humored the feline. It's just him and her. Yesterday morning, her parents told Marinette they'll be out to meet some friends so they can do whatever they want... Which is to be lazy or catch up to whatever next week wants her to do.

"But seeing her makes me tired, Marinette~" Plagg whined and Marinette giggled as the black cat kwami got off to get another cheese slice. With the mini-fridge in her room, Marinette stored the cheese stash there for Plagg and some stuff for whatever she wants to take. _Seventy percent for Plagg's cheese and thirty percent space for Marinette._ So far, she's gulping down a pink protein shake thing she bought with Alya yesterday lunch.. Alya was trying to shape up for reasons unknown to her. No. It's not a strange thing. Marinette has seen a lot of girls talking about losing weight and going to gym... _Must be a teenager thing._ Plagg called out. "Let's watch something else! For little me~?"

"Like what?" Marinette raised one hand to grab her protein shake, slurping it. The taste of strawberry, cranberry and bananas. Marinette stared at Clara Nightingale speak to Alec, noticing what Plagg pointed out. 'When does she stop moving and rhyming? Must be her passionate attitude and raw talent tearing through her identity.'

"Anything- Oh! How about Stone's Youtube account? His crocodile almost ate someone yesterday right?" Plagg snickered, returning back to her shoulder to munch on another cheese slice. "That was funny."

"It is." Marinette let out a airy laugh, clicking on the toolbar to start searching for Jagged Stone's new video.

"So you've come to Paris to film the video for your next song, which is titled **Miraculous**." Alec continued speaking as Marinette typed on the keyboard.

"I really admire and adore-" Clara Nightingale couldn't continue as Marinette changed the link to Jagged Stone's account. The Morning News was already done, but Marinette wanted to hear whatever Alec call **Miraculous News**. For a split second, Marinette thought it was about a lead to Hawkmoth but it's just a _bait_ title.

"New video!" Plagg pointed and it was Jagged Stone dissing the boring party in the **Le Grand Paris**.

"Sweet!" Marinette clicked on it and the first thing they heard was Jagged and Penny arguing about Fang. _It's very Jagged to think his crocodile has the same rights as those fluffy poodle/chihuahua._

> _"Easy there Fang..." Jagged Stone managed to slip Fang in through the old fashion prop trick. "Almost there."_

"This guy is crazy!" Plagg laughed as the Rockstar managed to hide the crocodile to go under a dining table. "You gotta borrow Fang sometime."

"I will for the ultimate prank!" Marinette can almost imagine Chloé actually fainting when face first with the open jaws of the reptile. No. It has to be more original. Something that won't land her to the juvenile center.

*Bzzzzzzzzz

"uRGGGHHHH" Marinette and Plagg groaned and both of them held out their hand.

"It doesn't have to end this way.." Marinette muttered.

"It's gotta be done..." Plagg clenched his paw as they shook it vigorously.

"Rock paper scissors!"

"Ha! God of destruction, bad luck and Rock-paper-scissors!" Plagg cheered as Marinette placed Plagg on the table.

"I will win one day." Marinette vowed, getting out of her chair with her ladybug pillow.

"Just you wait-uft!" Marinette tripped because she forgot she had a blanket draped around her, tripping onto the floor.

"Sure you will... HAHAHAHAHA! The oaf urinated in his pants!" Plagg laughed out loud.

"Hmph!" Marinette threw the blanket off her so she can get her phone and head back to the good part.

"Hello?" Marinette asked, grabbing her phone at her chaise and pressing ANSWER to Alya's call. The reporter even sent five messages in the past ten minutes.

"Is today the day we overthrow the bourgeois?" Marinette joked when she saw Alya with Alix, Juleka, Mylène and Rose.

" **Really girl?** " Alya laughed and shook her head. " **I know you watched the news. All of us are heading to the audition and you're coming, too!** "

"But Al~ You know I have stuff to do and all that etchetera..." Marinette drawled, looking back at the funny video and then down at her dope Ladybug stuff toy.

" **No buts. Clara Nightingale is heading here and she's going to give us a sneak peak on her latest album.** " Alya continued before Marinette could come up with an excuse. " **I also know your parents are gone. The bakery was closed last Saturday.** "

"Fine..." Marinette sighed and she threw her ladybug plush toy to alert Plagg. Marinette smiled at them. "I'll meet you there!"

" **I knew you'd see it my way! See ya!** " Alya smiled.

...

"..." When the call ended, Marinette slowly looked at Plagg who hesitantly shuts down her desktop.

"But it's a free day..." Plagg pouted. With their unlimited bad luck, they might encounter anything down the road. Anything.

"I know but... (Marinette sighs.) Let's go.. It might be short." Marinette grabbed her black outer jacket, already taking a bath last night. Usually, she takes a bath in the morning as well but she is too lazy and she really planned on staying in.

"It better be..." Plagg went into Marinette's jacket, having the girl grab her purse just in case they need a make-over or an akuma comes around. _The latter is most likely going to happen._

* * *

"Great choice of fabric.." Tikki circled around Adrien, staring at the attire. "And these seams. Almost like the real thing, don't you think?"

"There's no way I can wear _this_!" Adrien is panicking, prancing as he held the mask. "What if people realize I'm the real Misterbug?"

"Calm down, Adrien. The miraculous casts a fog to hide your identity." Tikki explained. "But you shouldn't act like Misterbug in public. The magic isn't as effective against other miraculous holders."

"That's worse! How will m'lady react if she found me in a national celebrity's song album?!" Adrien scanned his attire one more time, exasperate. "She'd think I'm some cocky brat and she'll reject me for sure!"

"Then don't be Misterbug. Let them find someone else." Tikki frowned, but the blonde merely exhaled in resignation.

"I can't do that.. My father already accepted the role in my stead.." Adrien looked back at the mirror. "Then my father even guilt tripped me... What if my father suspects I'm Misterbug? Tikki! This is bad."

"Adrien. Take deep breaths." Tikki went over to him and nuzzled his forehead. "Everything is going to be fine. No one knows your identity, your partner would never think of you that way and I believe you can make things work. Who knows? Maybe Lady Noire isn't the type to like Nightingale's music?"

"You're right. She just said she likes Jagged Stone's music. Jagged's music is way different from Nightingale's songs." Adrien takes a deep breath and exhales. He looks at the mask, walking towards the fabric area.. "But just to be safe, I'm hiding this."

"If you say so." Tikki giggled, hiding away as he got out of the trailer.

* * *

Following the people talking about Nigtingale, Marinette dragged herself to the **Grand Palais** with a huge hamburger in hand. The burger also lost the cheese inside it, feeding it to Plagg. The bluenette walks bravely up the stairs, curious why girls are staring at her burger in horror. She walks and manages to swallow her discounted whooper before cleaning her hands with service tissue and reaching her classmates. She also bought milk shake, also in a discount, and was slurping it.

"Why are there people here again?" Plagg whispered and Marinette stared at the huge sign.

"Auditions...?" Marinette lets the words sink in.

"?!" Her eyes popped wide open, connecting the dots. The people were losing weight and trying to look good for the secret audition leaked by Clara Nightingale's PR team. It gets worse when Marinette saw a ton of copy cats standing at the right and then her classmates at the left. She walked right at the middle, not even stopped by the stagehand because of how casual she looked.

"You got to be kidding with me?" Marinette muttered under her breath, suddenly feeling woozy. She slurped on her milk shake, quickly running to the EXTRA because she is NOT GOING TO REVEAL HER IDENTITY IN A MUSIC VIDEO!

"Let me in!" Marinette told her classmates, finding them in the line. The EXTRA line is full but not as full as those who want to try out as Lady Noire. It makes sense because if they rejected you in the role of Lady Noire, you could quickly walk over and be an EXTRA instead. It's a win-win. "Guys! Please! Let me in!"

"Hmmmmm" Alya hummed and Marinette can see the stagehead walking towards her direction. "I dunno Marinette but they seem to be needing a girl of your height and body size."

"Very funny Al! But Lady Noire would never be able to do this!" Marinette sipped her milk shake until it turned empty, choking halfway at the chunk of fruits. Marinette beat her chest, coughing but showing her empty container. "A-ha!"

"What are you actually trying to prove here?" Juleka smiled while Rose giggled at Marinette's antic.

"Proving that I'm not Lady Noire!" Marinette already lifting the rope to try and be a part of her friend's group.

"Excuse me but are you sure you wouldn't want to be Lady Noire?" The stagehead inquired and Marinette snapped her neck at him. The adult smiled, thinking it's a teenager thing. "You really got the heroine's saunter."

...

"I saunter?!" Marinette cried in alarm, quickly looking back at the group. "Nope! You got the wrong guy! Let me in Al! Let me be a part of legion!"

"Noooo~" Mylène cooed as Alix laughed at Marinette using her arm to hoist herself and squeeze between them.

"LET ME IN!" Marinette roared and the stagehead chuckled.

"Kids..." The stagehead shook his head, quickly looking back to check if security controlled the rabid Adrien fan girls. He was supposed to get angry when he saw the girl disobeyed his orders, but something about her no-nonsense stroll made him hesitate.

> He's seen Lady Noire before, the black cat who saved him and many others back in the bank. He wasn't the victim and it wasn't an akuma attack. He was just heading out after transacting with the bank clerks when the robbers came in and started pulling out their guns. Five minutes and on the ground, it was there he saw the hero rush into the scene. The teenager boldly disarmed the robbers and had the cops cuff the criminals up. She always did a finger salute before she leaves, but this was where he and her met.
> 
> He could never forget the words she told him with a Cheshire smile: " **That looks tasty. I'll have to try that.** "

'I really thought she was the one.' The stagehead thought, returning to his place near the stage. When Clara Nightingale asked for help for her music video, his peers thought he would do a great job in screening the individuals. He did get to catch Lady Noire's attention, but he didn't tell anyone that Lady Noire was a foodie. How can he when the teenager has a body of a model? Models have strict diets. Lady Noire has to be some sort of athlete model entity right?

...

"For a second there, I thought he'd pull you out." Alix nudged Marinette's shoulder, smirking as Marinette threw her container into a nearby trashbin. Alix whooped when it went in. "Two points!"

"I know. I'm pretty great. I watched people play basketball sometimes..." Marinette nodded sagely. She has watched Adrien play basketball. "Osmosis at work."

"That's not how you learn basketball, Marinette." Rose giggled and Marinette gets tugged to Alya's side.

"Isn't this great?!" Alya squealed as she hugged Marinette's arm. "We're all going to be in Clara Nightingale's music video! All of us!"

"Yup! I can't believe this is happening." Marinette smiled. Although she preferred to stay at home and be a potato, spending time with friends is nice too. The only sad party here is Plagg, but he's almost always with her.

"And now, meet our rising star!" Clara cried out and Marinette stared at the brunette in the flesh for the first time. "Adrien as Mister Bug!"

"Adrien?" Marinette blinked and quickly looked at the direction. It seems even if she doesn't plan to stalk him, she'll eventually stumble into his path. 'How will I ever grow out of my stalking ways?'

* * *

It's reached lunch time... Still no decent Lady Noire. There's also the fact everyone is hungry. Some of the EXTRAs are leaving. Marinette wants to leave because Plagg has threatened to eat her, but she can't because friends do not leave each other. Marinette rests one arm on the pole near her, watching Adrien scratch the back of his head.

'He does remind me of Bug...' Marinette squinted, tilting her head to get a better look. 'Maybe with the right angle and the mask on...?'

"You must be starving from all this waiting!" Clara Nightingale turned to face the EXTRAs, carrying a tray of Chouquettes from the stage.

"That won't be enough for us." Plagg mumbled.

"Did you hear something?" Rose asked and Marinette pushed Plagg back into her inner pocket.

"My stomach." Marinette lied, looking back at the food. 'Maybe she plans on feeding those at the back first or maybe the middle-?!'

"Ack!" Clara tripped and Marinette watched the croquette and plate flew off. She placed one hand on the pole, jumping out and grabbing the plate. She manages to get all of the pastries and sets it on the floor because now she needs to help the singer.

"Are you okay?" Marinette inquired as the other security team rushed to check if the artist is okay. Marinette also grabbed the plate of Chouquettes, handing it to the singer. "Thank god the Choquettes didn't go too far."

"There you are!" Clara sang and Marinette wondered if she is matching her words with hers or is that just her enthusiasm? Giving the pastry plate to the security team, Clara Nightingale twirled her around and Marinette lets the woman do whatever she pleases. Clara pets her head, confusing Marinette further. "Here's a pat."

"Because you are the black cat."

*Gasp!*

"WHAT?! I have no idea what you're talking about!" Marinette tried to pull away and yet Clara twirled her once more. _Oh god OH KWAMI LOO! TIKKI WILL HAVE HER AND PLAGG'S HEAD!_

"You did what Lady Noire would have, just the same." Clara is causing a scene. Marinette smells like cheese, bread and the flowers she rolled last night for fun. _A cat instinct. Don't judge her._ "Your heart is pure, duty-bound. What's your name?"

"Ma-Marinette?" Marinette doesn't know what to do, glancing back at her classmates.

"Marinette! Say it's so!" Clara's eyes twinkled and Marinette knew this was all set-up. It was too coincidental! Like that old man back at the start of class! The singer gets down on one knee, arm raised for a handshake. "Will you play Lady Noire in my video?"

"?!" Marinette has her hands over her mouth in shock, almost getting a sense of déjà vu. She remembers Misterbug doing this in front of her, but she can't recall when. It was a joke, but it was a very romantic joke that still has her reeling and her stomach churning in a weird way.

"Yes! Do it Marinette!" Alya cheered.

"You deserve it!" Rose cheered and Marinette looked at Adrien. Adrien doesn't seem too happy with whatever is going on. He also looks really hungry. If she takes the role then maybe she can have this end and maybe get a lunch-dinner date with Adrien- But Tikki. What about Plagg? Adrien cannot know she buys Camembert! She remembers some of his fans saying he hates the scent of Camembert.

" _Do it_." Plagg whispered, so hungry and just want to end this suffering.

"That's so nice of you, and...:" Marinette dropped her hands, knowing what the right thing to do. This is for the best. "I'm one of your hugest fans kinda... (Clara smiled.) But I came here to be an extra with my friends, and I really wanna stay with them."

"That's a pity, a shame; but I understand it's true." Clara stands up, taking Marinette by the hand. "That's a very cool gesture, very Lady Noire of you!"

"Thank you." Marinette smiled, but Clara's still holding her hand. 'Aww. I wanted to head out and buy food for my friends.'

"Just sit over here for make-up, okay?" Clara takes her to the chair by a trailer. Marinette can hear murmurs from the EXTRAs. She's getting special treatment again, but she did display some quick move to save the pastries. _Hmmm Food..._ "I'll ask your friends to be sent over right away."

"Thanks." Marinette sat down, opening her purse so Plagg can get in there and devour cheese instead of eating her flesh.

"We could have finished this sooner!" Plagg grumbled, inhaling the cheese. "But noo~ You pulled out the **friendship BS**!"

"Hush demon." Marinette closed her purse and slumped to her seat. The scent of food is killing her. She sits back up straight when she saw Mylène go near her area, yelping when she gets a surprise hug.

"You're crazy!" Mylène squeezed her, smiling. "I knew you would've done well in the theater!"

"I'm a natural." Marinette shrugged and another person hugged her. It was Alya.

"You turned down filming with **Adrien** to be with _us_?" Alya sounded incredulous but Marinette can't blame her. She did recently find out her crush with Adrien and that she has love rivals for his affection. To lose an opportunity to get close to him is her loss. Not like Marinette at all... _Maybe?_

"You did call me here." Marinette giggled, trying to hug Alix who also joined in the hug.

"You really are the best!" Rose squealed, lunging and pushing Marinette onto the chair. She was accompanied with Juleka and they started laughing for no reason. It was strange but nice. 

"No. You guys are!" Marinette smiled, trying to hold everyone together. She looks up and wonders why Nathalie is watching them. Adrien's assistant always seems off to her, but it's probably because the Gorilla might have reported her stalking habit. Marinette looked away, returning to her friends. 'It's nothing. It's probably nothing.'

* * *

"She has moves." Alya blinked after seeing Chloé perform a number of moves. Everyone was astonished the spoiled brat managed to pull it off, jumping and twirling about. She deserved the applause and the encore.

"Hmmm.." Marinette nodded, holding a basket of Chouquettes given to them by the staff. The stagehead seems really nice and he too kept staring at her. 'Weird people.'

"Ahhh~" Chloé stretched her arms, trying to look sexy? "It's been a while. Eight years of private classes with Aurélie Dupont from the Paris Opera paid well."

"She did it because she wanted to lose weight..." Sabrina noted and Mylène almost screamed at the girl's sudden appearance.

"The rumors are true." Alix noted. "Wherever there is Chloé, there is Sabrina."

"My dad also auditioned to be Lady Noire.. He finds her inspirational for improving state security.." Sabrina smiled.

"Hmmmm...." Marinette stuffed more pastries in her mouth, trying to forget the very muscular men she recalled performing beside Adrien. 'They were all policemen?!'

"I know." Chloé nodded, placing the back of her hand to rest her chin. "I'm breathtaking."

"Why do I have the urge to outdo her?" Marinette talked with her mouth full as Rose took the basket of pastries. _Was it the sparkles? Was it her arrogance? Was it Marinette's history with the woman?_

"You could test her. No harm done really." Alya stared at Chloé. "Since we're all getting fed for free, we could have a little competition."

"I dunno guys..." Sabrina smiled as she took got a chouquette from the basket. "Chloé doesn't like getting outperformed. Remember the fashion contest?"

"We were babies." Alix told Sabrina. "And it wasn't Marinette's fault Audrey liked Marinette more than her own kid. I guess the saying is right that you wouldn't tolerate yourself. Like daughter like mother."

"Oh right. Chloé's mom is the Fashion Queen." Alya snapped her fingers. "How is she like?"

'The worst." Juleka mumbled and Rose hugged her friend.

"The meanest meanie I've ever met!" Rose frowned.

"Eh... Let her do it." Marinette downed an entire bottle of water, throwing it and letting the bottle land perfectly in the trash bin once more. "Gotta let her have it. Just imagine how hard it'll be to remove that hair dye."

"Oh... I didn't notice that." Rose looked at their classmate.

"Dedication right there..." Juleka moved her bangs, aware of the repercussions.

"Thank you everyone!" Sabrina hugged Marinette first and Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you thanking us for?" Marinette wondered then decided to pat her head. "We're here to be EXTRAs- (Marinette smiles.) How about you join us? It'll be fun _like_ old times."

"You're right!" Rose gives Sabrina a hug as well. "It's been so long since we last hang out with you Sabrina. This is amazing."

"A-after everything I did to you guys?" Sabrina looked at them and Juleka sighed.

"Well... We're sore but that doesn't mean we hate you." Juleka stared at the woman. "And you were following orders.. Just.. Don't do it next time."

"I-I'll try..." Sabrina is sniffing. Marinette looped one arm to hold the girl.

"Marinette. You smell like lavender." Rose said in awe.

"I rolled on them." Marinette admitted. She did roll on a flower field after an akuma attack, making Misterbug laugh at her childishness.

"I think you should stop hugging her." Alix watched Juleka and Mylène hug the quivering orange-head. "Don't want any akuma to come over."

"Thank you!" Sabrina is staining Marinette's jacket with her tears, but Marinette doesn't mind. This girl needs some TLC. Marinette moved her head so they can give this girl another group hug. All her classmates need a group hug apparently.

"..." Marinette wrapped her arms around Sabrina, humming ~~but the sound is almost to that of a purr.~~ 'Calm down. We're here. We forgive you.'

* * *

**It wasn't working**. Chloé was making Adrien too uncomfortable. It looks really one-sided and Marinette can hear several security actually booing at the sham who tried to sexualize Lady Noire. The EXTRAs were a special type of extra. Some wore normal clothes. Some wearing Misterbug's clothes and some wearing Lady Noire's clothes...

"..." Marinette sighed, spinning her fake hair extension. She's an EXTRA Lady Noire alongside Sabrina and Juleka. They were obviously beautiful and sexy, but Marinette is the only one not wearing a mask because they ran out of masks and her zipper at the front is also defected. _Plagg commented she has nothing to hide, not finding her cleavage big to make it sexual. In fact, the zipper and it's inability to get zipped all the way up makes the area asymmetrical._ There were too many guys who wanted to have the black get-up.

"You sure you don't want to have my mask?" Sabrina asked and Marinette shook her head. She remembers Plagg laughing at her and telling her people are blind. However! Marinette is not risking it. She specifically chose the worst suit. It was brilliant. _Foolproof!_

"When will this be over?" Alix checked her pocket watch, glaring at Chloé and Adrien. "It's already pass three."

"Can't they shoot our part then focus on the couple?" Marinette wondered, dropping her hair extension. "Use editing magic."

"It's not that simple M." Alya pat Marinette's artificial cat ear, donning a ladybug costume. "Clara Nightingale wants to feel the scenes like in her song. It's what's amazing with her."

"I get that." Marinette remembers Plagg feeling tired every time she watches a video. It's so much life, so bright and well... Energetic. "But she doesn't seem to feel anything with Chloé."

"I promised my dad I'd be back home." Mylène scratched her elbow, being an ordinary person. "Maybe I won't be able to make it."

"No~!" Rose held onto Mylène's hand, using her doll eyes. "But we promised we'd all be in the music video..."

"I know! Hey Marinette?" Alya looked at Marinette and did her artificial cat ears flat against her head. Alya didn't think too much about it, appreciating how much the staff worked on their props. "How about you talk to Clara about this? She seems to have a soft spot for you."

"Hmmm..." Marinette scrunched her nose, glaring at Alya.

"Pleaseee~?" Rose lets go of Mylène's hands and pressed them together, pleading in front of Marinette.

"Let's ask the other EXTRAs first." Marinette, wearing the defected Black cat suit, heads to talk to the other EXTRAs. Lots of people agreed with her plan, amazed and hopeful she would do something to end this stagnant situation. **Two hours spent doing absolutely nothing but make the photos look natural.** A ton of them have jobs and assignments to do for tomorrow. _Monday is the start of a new day._ In the end, Marinette as the representative heads over to the main singer.

...

"Excuse me." Marinette tilted her head, tapping Clara Nightingale on the shoulder. The singer turns around, surprised and happy to see another face. _I can't blame her. She does need to stare at two teenagers looking extremely weird._

"Yes?!" Clara even sounds eager, almost pleading. Marinette blinked, cat ears perking at the absurdity.

"I talked with the others and we propose you deal with the two main players in a latter date." Marinette looked at the two _blondes_. Chloé is blonde. Marinette hopes she gets her hair back because blue does not match her tan skin. "And if it's all right that today you help us learn the roles we need to fulfill in the music video?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Chloé hissed and Marinette blinked owlishly. Chloé placed both hands on her hips, glaring at her. "What are **you** doing here?!"

"Being an EXTRA." Marinette answered, confused if she didn't get the memo. Marinette looked back at Clara. "It's already reaching four and a lot of us won't be able to join the video if you continue to focus on the duo. Is it okay if you reschedule them?"

"It isn't easy editing a video." Clara glanced at the tired and bored EXTRAs. "And waiting is quite a foe."

"Although your advice is tricky!" Clara held both of Marinette's hands, smiling at her. "I'll take it, little kitty"

"Thank you..." Marinette smiled and she heard the EXTRAs cheer behind her. 'Oh god. Finally! I can get this over with and head back home to watch Jagged with Plagg.'

"WAIT A SECOND!" Chloé screamed and everyone groaned, even Adrien. Marinette rolled her eyes as the blonde-err-bluenette told them off. "Today is my moment to be with Adribug!"

"Don't call me that..." Adrien face palmed with one hand.

"You are not taking that away from me!" Chloé ignored Adrien, pointing at Marinette with cool green eye contacts glare.

"I'm really sorry Chloé, but what we made isn't the best." Clara glanced up at the clock. "Let me start on the extras and then I'll focus on the rest."

"But!" Chloé stomped her feet, clenching her fists.

"You'll get to spend more time with Adrien." Marinette negotiated and yet Chloé isn't budging. 'Strange.'

"What if you find another Lady Noire?" Chloé points out a valid point. They may have done auditions on a Sunday but what if they find a better replacement on a weekday? Chloé clearly has a hard time syncing with Adrien.

"Then it's fate." Clara can't help it. She's trusting her feelings and intuition. _What Marinette doesn't know is that Chloé sees her as a threat._

"Ridiculous! I'm going to reapply my make-up!" Chloé got off the stage, heading to the trailer to meet with her father.

"Thank you, Marinette." Clara gives her a quick hug, sighing. "Sorry if I made your friend upset."

"No problem. I'm more worried for the rest." Marinette looked at the others who are starting to head to the stage as well. "So lead the way."

"Thank you but it seems..." Clara cupped her chin. "We need someone to fill in some scenes."

"... Why are you staring at me?" Marinette asked, noticing the woman's gaze.

"What do you say?" Clara offered. "To playing as Lady Noire for a day?"

"It will get edited right?" Marinette scratched her cheek, "And when you say day, you meant until Chloé comes back and you're forced to say day because it rhymes?"

"She says **yes**." Alya held Marinette's shoulders, pulling Marinette close to her. "Right, Mari?"

"Huh." Marinette looked at Alya. "Yeah... I'm not changing. You can't make me."

* * *

Watching Nightingale run away after Chloé's dumb stunt, Marinette doesn't know how to salvage the situation. The EXTRAs are either: disappointed, confused or ready to strangle someone named Chloé. Her classmates are being held back by Sabrina and Adrien but she's just so tired and having Plagg whisper dark advice such as **escape** and **ditch your friends** is really tempting.

"The show is over!" Chloé clapped her hands, so proud of herself. "You all have to leave now."

"Chloé... You have just ruined your chance to being partnered with Adrien." Marinette face palmed, realizing that maybe the blonde saw her paired with Adrien in the dancing.

"What are you talking about?" Chloé jabbed her finger at Marinette's chest. "You took my spot! You planned all of this."

"No you twat. They plan on rehearsing it with you and Adrien later. Video editing exists." Marinette literally hissed because she is really frustrated that this girl let her hormones and pettiness override logic. Marinette pointed at her defected clothes which Nathalie and Adrien stared intensely at random periods of the rehearsal. "Why do you think I'm wearing **this** if I'm really replacing you?! Are you blind?"

"But you..." Chloé got her brain cells back and she went pale when they heard a loud evil laughter from a distance.

"So much for a _break_." Marinette slowly looked at the akumatized villain. Before Marinette could take a step forward while everyone slowly backs away to get the F out of here, Chloé pushed her back and went towards the akumatized victim herself. Marinette blinked, startled at the change.

"I guess she can own up to her own mistakes." Plagg whispered as they watched Chloé walk towards the woman.

"Chloé dear! I don't think it's safe-?!" Mayor Bourgeois gets hit by a whip and turns pink. Everyone is now determined to run away without having that whip touch them. The akumatized item is probably on the mike. Marinette scanned the area to see Nathalie drag Adrien off to a trailer, closing Adrien inside as she heads out to some place.

"Sing, dance or rhyme." The akuma smiled at them, looking kinda like Harley Quinn. "Or you'll be frozen in no time!"

"Uhm... Miss Nightingale? I think we got some stuff mixed up and-Ouch! Hey!" Chloé screamed when she too got whipped. "I'm trying to apologize to you and that's what I get?! How dare you-?!"

"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!" A man screamed and everyone started running when they saw Chloé turn to a shiny pink statue.

"Chloé!" The father cried, hugging his daughter. Looking up at the woman, fearful. He needs to get to safety and alert the authorities to seal the area. Another akuma has popped out of nowhere once more. He slowly moves away from Chloé and pleads. "Please please! I'll keep up this rhyme!"

"Don't make me freeze, not this time!" Mayor Bourgeois ended, quickly pressing quick dial to be used when there's another akuma alert.

"Oh, bravo~!" The akumatized villain clapped slowly. "And you've got the right tempo."

*CLANK!

"He's good." Plagg said as he flies out of her pocket as soon as Marinette entered one of the empty trailers.

"This is not my day." Marinette closed the door behind her, panting as she hears screams outside. "You think you can make it?"

"I am eating an entire wheel of cheese later!" Plagg warned and Marinette can't blame him. She could eat half a kilo of meat if she could.

"Time to transform." Marinette warned before calling out. "Plagg! Claws out!"

...

* * *

...

"You suck at rhymes, bugaboy." Lady Noire giggled as her partner released the little white butterfly. "How will you ever let me fall for your ploy?"

"I get it. You're really good with words." Misterbug smiled back at her, "Pound it?"

"Pound it!" Lady Noire fulfilled the fist-bump.

"Lady Noire? Misterbug?" Clara rubbed her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"You got akumatized." Lady Noire also learned the team has the videos so she can head back home and rest. She did a mini-salute. "Gotta go now. Chatte out!"

...

"Urghhhh...." Marinette lands face first on her bed, jumping up and eventually landing on her balcony to fall down to her bed. She transformed right on time, fading to reveal Marinette in a defected costume. Plagg quickly left the hungry woman, ready to devour an enormous cheese supposed meant for their anniversary as Lady Noire.

"It's seven o' clock." Plagg called from below.

"Sleep is my new best friend.." Marinette mumbled with her face on the bed. "Night Plagg.."

"Night..." Plagg called out and Marinette passed out. Plagg continued chewing his cheese, thinking. 'Another bad day for us.'

'But hey. It was eventful..' Plagg shrugged, taking another bite out of his meal. 'And a great excuse to get more cheese.'

**Author's Note:**

> Power to the EXTRAs.


End file.
